I'm seme and You're Uke
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: si Ahomine dan Bakagami, siapa yang pantas menjadi seme dan uke? Warning, fanfic modifikasi dari fandom sebelah, sho ai, AoKaga. Penasaran silahkan baca :D Picnya bukan punya saya :D


I am Seme and You're Uke!

Fandom : Kuroko no Basket

Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san takkan mungkin rela menyerahkan Kuroko no Basket untuk saia #nangis  
Summary : Diantara si Ahomine dan Bakagami, siapa yang pantas menjadi seme dan uke?

Genre : Humor parody mungkin ._.

Rated : K+ atau mungkin T, ah g' tau -,- *plak*

Warning : OOC saya tak bisa hidup tanpa OOC XD *digantung*,garing, aneh, gaje, typo(s) dan lain-lain

A/N : MINNA-SAN HISSASHIBURI #caps oi caps

Genki desu ka? Kangen dengan saia tak XD? #readers : enggak

Huweee, semoga kalian masih inget dengan diriku #peluk-peluk

Saia datang lagi setelah hiatus lama XD

Semoga masih ada yang berminat mereview fic hasil modifikasi saia X'D

Ok, tak usah banyak-banyak

Semboyan saia

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

Pagi hari yang cerah disebuah sekolah terkemuka di Tokyo. Gedung yang besar nan mewah. Memberi kesan elite dan terpelajar untuk para siswa yang berada disini. Tak terkecuali dua pemuda ini, meskipun berwajah sangar mereka tetap tampan.

Tubuh mereka jangkung. Gestur badan mereka atletis. Membuat para gadis berteriak kagum dengan berjuta pujian untuk kedua pemuda ini. Iris _dark marine_ dan _crimson _menyusuri jalan sepanjang koridor. Senyap. Memang karena ini masih terlalu pagi.

Hening, menjadi penengah diantara mereka berdua. Tak ada niatan untuk mengusir keheningan diantara pemuda itu.

.

_Krik krik_

.

.

"Ehem." Rupanya ada yang berniat membuka percakapan."Hei, Aomine." Panggil Kagami pemuda jangkung beralis cabang.

"Hm?" respon pemuda disampingnya masih terus berjalan.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang jadi seme diantara kita?"

"Hahaha tentu saja, aku tahu tak perlu kau pertanyakan." Aomine nama pemuda berkulit tan itu tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha… bagus kalau kau tau." Mereka berdua tertawa. Hingga, satu detik kemudian…

"… aku." Gumam mereka bersama-sama.

"Heh! Apa maksudmu?" mereka tersentak dan saling berpendangan.

"Aku sememu, Ahomine." Tegas Kagami dengan tampang songong nan angkuhnya (?).

"Hei! Jelas-jelas aku sememu, Bakagami!" protes Aomine tak terima.

"Hahaha jangan bergurau ukeku." Sahut Kagami.

Aomine mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai langkah Kagami."Tidak, kau yang ukeku, alis cabang!"

Kagami tak mau kalah."Hei, dilihat sekilas saja sudah dapat dipastikan kalau kau itu uke! Kau dan aku lebih tinggian aku!"

"Siapa bilang kau dan aku tinggian kamu Bakagami, tinggian aku tau!" Aomine mendengus, menyamakan tinggi badannya dan Kagami."Tuh lihat tinggian aku." Aomine menyeringai bangga.

"Gezz itu karena sepatumu _Aho_!" teriak Kagami frustasi. Aha, sebuah ide nangkring indah dikepala Kagami."Hmm iya aku akui tinggian kau, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan aku yang menjadi sememu." Kagami menyeringai.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau pendek?" ejek Aomine.

"Bukan itu maksudku _Aho_!"

"Lalu?" Aomine tak peduli.

"Diantara Akashi dan Kise lebih pendek Akashi bukan_ckris_ ehem tapi Kise yang jadi ukenya(penampakan gunting lenyap)."_jeda." Lalu, Kasamatsu-_senpai_ dan Kise tinggian Kise tapi Kise yang jadi ukenya, berarti tinggi badan itu tidak mempengaruhi, jadi kau ukeku." Kagami menunjuk hidung Aomine.

Malangnya nasibmu Kise, diper-uke-kan orang-orang pendek. Gunting nonkrong masih dikening author. Ok, kita lanjut.

"Che, itu karena Kise berwajah gadis."_jeda. "Lagipula sangaran mukaku, mukamu masih ada unsur cantiknya!" Aomine tersenyum mengejek.

Kagami mengacak rambutnya kesal."Siapa bilang wajahku cantik _aho_! Dibandingkan dengan Kise masih cantikan dia tau!"

"Kise memang uke idaman tapi kau bisa jadi penggantinya, eh Bakagami." Aomine membisikkan kata-katanya tepat ditelinga Kagami, membuat kepala merah itu merinding.

"Apa maksudmu, _dim_!" Kagami buru-buru menjauh dari samping Aomine.

"Maksudnya, kau itu ukeku." Aomine menyudutkan Kagami diantara dirinya dan tembok.

Wajah Kagami merona, saat melihat wajah Aomine yang ehem seksi ehem."Ja-jangan coba-coba _dim_!"

"Kau terlihat manis dengan rona dipipimu, Taiga~."

Ok, cukup suara Aomine bergema ditelinga Kagami saat si remang memanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

"_Aho_! Menjauhlah jangan dekat-dekat." Kagami mendorong Aomine yang nampaknya ingin terus menggoda Kagami.

"Kagami-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine dan Kagami menoleh bersamaan. Mendapati si pemuda _babyblue_ menatap mereka datar.

"Ah, Kuroko/Tetsu kebetulan kau ada disini."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Diantara kami berdua siapa yang ingin kau jadikan seme idamanmu?" Kuroko menatap mereka berdua bergantian. Pemuda bermata besar itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Kuroko/Tetsu apa jawabanmu?" desak Kagami dan Aomine. Kuroko masih terdiam.

"Akashi-_kun_."

"Heh?"

Kuroko menghela nafas dengan wajah datar (?)."Aku lebih memilih Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko melenggang pergi.

"Oi Tetsu kau tau kalau itu jawaban yang paling OOT (_Out Of Topic_)," Aomine berteriak.

"Iblis pendek itu tak masuk _option_ tau!" tambah Kagami. Mereka berdua sepertinya tak tau kalau seorang iblis ehem pemuda berambut merah berdiri dengan tenang dibelakang mereka.

_**Ckris**_

"Taiga, Daiki ini sudah bel masuk kenapa kalian belum masuk kelas?" suara rendah pemuda merah pembawa senjata pemotong kain sederhana atau kerennya gunting kramat itu membuat merinding seketika.

"A-akashi!"

"Kalian kebingungan ya mengetahui siapa uke dan seme diantara kalian?" memainkan gunting ditangan kanannya, tangan kiri bertengger manis dibawah dagu."Bagaimana kalau lebih adilnya kalian jadi ukeku." Akashi tersenyum manis. Wut manis? Tidak! Itu seringai kebanggaannya tau.

_Glup_

Kedua pemuda sangar itu meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Gini-gini aku kuat kok dengan kalian berdua."

Wut! Akashi kenapa kau _(die)

**THE END**

Ahahahaa selesai XD

Kalau readers-san sering berkeliaran(?) ehem maksudny berkunjung di profil saia pasti g' asing sama judul ini XD

Yup ini adalah fanfic modifikasi dari fandom Kuroshitsuji, dengan judul yang sama juga XD #g'kreatif

Sebenerny ini buat nee saia di facebook yang ngeshipp sama AoKaga, saia yang kebetulan ngeshipp juga ama pair sangar ini dengan penuh keberanian membuat fanfic ini huahahaha #plak

Ada yang setuju dengan saia kalau Kagami itu manis, angkat tangan XD

Demi apa Kagami itu character cowo sangar yang bisa gentle sama manis bersamaan(?) apalagi waktu merona, ya ampun manis banget bikin diabetes. (Kagami : Author jangan memujiku terus #merona)

Terus kalo dipasaangin sama si Aho lumayan cocok dia jadi uke banget #dicekek Kagami

Ok cukup fangirling saia

Aomine : Wat de hel! Author cerita lu nista banget!

Narin : *makan kripik bareng Mukkun* terus?

Kagami : *nunjuk Akashi horor* Aku *nunjuk diri sendiri* Uke *nunjuk Akashi lagi*

Akashi : _ckris_ keberatan Taiga?

Kagami : *geleng-geleng* *diseret Akashi ke kamar(?)*

Kise : Hidoi na Rinnicchi, kenapa aku diperuke orang-orang pendek *ditendang Kasamatsu, mana Akashi? Akashi sedang sibuk dengan Kagami #kedip2*

Aomine : Dirimu lebih miris daripada aku Kise ckckck

Akashi : Daiki sekarang giliranmu *Kagami tepar*

Aomine : *mati berdiri*

Narin : Readers-san tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka, reviewny please *senyum manis*

Ne, sebelumnya saia mau mengucapkan minal aidzin wal faidzin¸selamat menunaikan hari raya idul fitri bagi yang menjalankan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin minna-san, ad yang mau bagi-bagi THR XD #plak

Oh iya yang menunggu 'Kamar 510' mohon sabar ya, baru setengah soalny terkendala waktu ngetik DX

Jaa mata~


End file.
